8 Years Later
by VVastedtime
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends at the age of 13. She moved. 8 years later, Bella is looking for a job, and meets Tanya. Tanya gives her a babysitting job. What happens wen Tanya's fiancee is Edward? ExB don't wrry Tanya divorced They didnt have a baby
1. Prologue

**A/N**

_Full Summary:__ Edward and Bella were Best friends. Bella had to move when they were 13. 8 years later, she is looking for a job. She has a job interview for a magazine. Tanya was the one interviewing Bella. When Tanya sees Bella is not exactly what she was looking for, she offers her a babysitting job, to babysit her son Tommy. Bella accepts. What happens when Edward is Tanya's fiancee? R&R to find out. ExB (Don't worry, Tanya is divorced. Edward and Tanya did not have a baby.) Just thought I would clear that up._

This is just the prologue. We will post chapter 1 soon.

**Prologue **

I slid in my last suit case into the car and slowly walked back to my best friend, my head hanging low. I hugged him one last time. I'll probably never see him again. All because I'm moving to New York. I live in Cyprus. I was born in New York though, but then my family moved to Cyprus right after because my dad was transferred. I never cared because I didn't know anyone and I wasn't even old enough to comprehend the fact I was moving. Now my father's boss wants him back in New York. Talk about being fickle. So, now, we had to get ready for the move. I was heartbroken when I found out. I insisted on staying, even threatening to run away -- but my parents never took the bait, they thought I didn't havethe nerve. So as always, no one listened."I'll miss you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear."I'll miss you more." I whispered back to him, stepping back. He smiled. But a very small one. A tear escaped one of my eyes. Edward reached over and wiped it away."Don't cry." He said softly. I nodded in response."Goodbye, Edward," I hugged him even tighter."Goodbye," He replied.With that, I disentangled myself from him, walking back into the car, and off to the airport._Goodbye, Edward Cullen._ I thought to myself as I stared back at him while the car made its way out of the neighborhood.

**A/N**

This Fanfiction will be available in both twilightExBluver98's user and VVastedtime's user. Well, that was the prologue… Hope you like it!

**About the title…**

When we were thinking about the name, we came up with 8 Years Later. It was hard to find a title for this story. If you have any suggestions for the title that you think are better for the story, please let us know. Review of Pm one of us. R&R!

The more reviews we get, the more we think this is an awesome story and you guys like it, the more we think you guys like, the faster we update… SO REVIEW!

-twilightExBluver98 & VVastedtime


	2. Jobs

**A/N**

_Disclaimer:_ Do you think I own twilight? I don't think so…

_Dedication:_ This chapter is dedicated to our **first five reviews!**

1. bellafan123

2. indigenousbleu

3. bellaslilsis

4. Elizabeth Parks

5. abercrombiegrl15

Anyways… I am sorry if Edward or Bella is OOC… I try my best. If you think any of them are OOC just tell me, and I'll try to improve.

**Chapter 1**

_**8 Years Later**_

"That's the last box!" I declared to Charlie and my best friend/new roommate, Alice. I grinned at them, "See you tomorrow dad," I said hugging him."'Kay Bells, have a nice night, see you tomorrow," Charlie said leaning in to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye," I said as he went out the door. I threw myself onto the couch and sighed.

"Why don't you take a shower and go to bed? You have a long day tomorrow," Alice asked. "Okay," I said getting up. I walked over to the closet to get my PJ's and went into the bathroom. I got in and turned on the shower. I let the hot water fall on me as I stared into space.

"Bella? Are you okay? You have been in there for awhile," Alice called out making me come back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said quickly applying soap. When I finished I reached for the towel and wrapped it around myself. I tied the ends of the towel so it wouldn't fall and brushed my teeth. I put on my PJ's and got out.

"Sorry… I stared off into space again," I said to Alice as I walked into our room.

"It's okay," she replied. I made my way to the bed on the right side of the room.

"Are you going to sleep yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah… I'm beat," She replied as I slipped under the bed covers.

"Night."

"Night," I replied back to Alice and turned off the lights.

_Beep beep beep beep!_ Stupid alarm clock…I looked for the off button with my hand. When I felt it I pressed it and threw the covers off of me.

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered as I got up from the bed. I quickly got dressed into what Alice picked out for me as my interview outfit. It was really pretty. It was a white coat with big black buttons. There were two rows of buttons. The coat ended just above the knee. I used black skinny pants, and black high heels. I grabbed my purse and ran out. I got into the elevator and looked at myself in the mirror. _No! I forgot to brush my hair._ I took out a rubber band and pulled my hair into a side ponytail. As I finished fixing my hair the doors to the elevator opened. I ran out to the busy streets of New York.

"Taxi!" I yelled.

"Taxi!" I yelled again. No taxis stop… ugh.

"Taxi!" A melodic called. About three taxis stopped. You're kidding me… The gu-which was gorgeous by the way. He had bronze hair, green eyes, pale skin, and …well… he was perfect- went towards the taxi and opened the door.

"Here," he said, gesturing towards the car.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't know how you do it. I could never get them," I said.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"I'm Edward," He said.

"Well… Thank you," I said thinking. _Is that…? Nah… couldn't be… then again… Oh well._ I got into that taxi and closed the door.

When I finally got there I ran in. I was going to be late! I got into the elevator and pressed floor 24. _Ding!_ I turned around and got out. I made my way to the front desk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uhuh?" The girl in the front desk said looking up.

"Um… I'm looking for Tanya's office," I said

"Oh, sure… this way," She said getting up. I followed her into a room. She stopped in front of a wooden door.

"You are," She paused looking at a piece of paper. "Isabella Swan, right?" She asked. There was no point in correcting her, so I just nodded.

"She is waiting for you," she said opening the door. I went in to see a blonde woman. She had blue eyes and was very pale. She was looking down at the computer.

"Hello?" I asked. She looked up from the computer.

"Oh, hello. You must be Isabella Swan, hi I'm Tanya," she said extending her hand to shake.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Okay, Bella," She said. "Let's see your resume," she said smiling.

"Oh, right," I said taking out my resume from my purse. "Here you go," I said handing it to her. She took it from my hands and started reading. After a few minutes, she put it down.

"Bella… I'm not sure if your right for this job," She said.

"Oh…" I said disappointed. "Maybe you'd like to babysit my son Tommy while you find a real job? I really need a babysitter," She said smiling.

I sighed "Okay, I guess," I replied.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. "Come by tomorrow at… let's say, six?" She asked.

"In the afternoon?" I asked her.

"No! Of course not, in the morning!" She replied.

"Oh… okay," I said. _Nooo!_

"You may go to the front desk and ask Jessica for my address and phone number," She told me.

"Okay," I said starting for the door. "See you tomorrow."

When I walked into my flat I threw my coat on the couch.

"Hi! How'd it go? Did you get the job?" Alice asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah," I replied. Technically, I wasn't lying, I got a job… just not the job I was interviewed for.

"That's great! We should celebrate! I'll get the popcorn," Alice said walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait," I started. "I didn't get the job… Tanya (the woman who interviewed me) said I wasn't right for the job, so she offered me a babysitting job… and I said yes… while I find a real job," I told her. Alice sighed.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? You would be perfect for the job," Alice protested.

"Alice, _you_ would be perfect for that job," I corrected.

"You would too," She sighed again.

"Whatever… I am going to go call my dad okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Alice replied. I went to our room and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed my dad's number and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings, answer.

"Hi dad," I said into the phone.

"Hey Bells," Charlie replied "Did you get the job?" he asked me.

"Not, exactly," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Tanya said I wasn't right for the job, so she offered me a babysitting job. I said yes. While I get a real job," I said.

"Bells…"Charlie started.'

"No… please Dad! Don't freak out," I pleaded.

"Fine, I won't. But promise you will try to find a real job," Charlie said.

"Yes dad, I will," I promised.

"Okay, good night,"

"'Night," I replied. I hung up and changed. I went into the living room.

"Hey, want to see a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," she said smiling.

"What do you want to see?" I asked.

"Uh… I don't know… How about… Pirates of the Caribbean?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I said putting the DVD in. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. _I have to Email Edward… _I sighed._ I wish I could see him again._ I must have been tired because I fell asleep, and the movie had just started.

"Bella? Beellaaa?" Alice called. I opened my eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked. I quickly got up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 10:30,"Alice replied.

"Oh… never mind," I said. I went over to my macbook laptop and turned it on. I decided to Email Edward.

_Dear Edward_,

_How are you? I am fine. I'm getting a job in babysitting while I look for a real job… So, what's going on in your life? I miss you… Maybe we should get together sometime. What's your number? We can talk like that._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Write back!_

Then I pressed send.

"Oh! You're writing to Edward? You guys haven't written to each other in awhile. How is he doing?" Alice asked.

"I don't know… Hey, maybe he wrote back. He is on the computer a lot… so maybe he is signed in," I said opening the Safari again.

"Look, he replied," I said.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm doing great. I am getting married in two months. You got a job? That's great. By the way, my phone number is 787-274-0935 call me any time you like. I would like to hear your voice again. Seriously, it's been 8 years. And it would be nice to see you again._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled at his name. I replied.

_Dear Edward,_

_Talk to you tomorrow. I am really tired. OMG, your getting married? Good for you! I am really happy for you! So, who is the lucky girl? LOL, ttyl._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I shut down my computer after sending it.

"Alice, I am going to bed!" I called.

"Okay," she replied.

I rang the doorbell, and knocked on the door a couple times. Someone finally answered.

"Oh, hello Bella," Tanya greeted.

"Hello," I said.

"Come in," She said getting out of the way. I went in and looked around. It was nice.

"I'm going to work!" I heard a voice call.

"Okay!" Tanya called back. The man who was yelling came into the room. He was walking to the door.

"Oh, Bella! Nice to see you again," He said. Oh my god…

"Hi Edward."

--

**A/N**

So, you like? I hope you did! I worked hard on this chapter!

_Updates:_ I won't promise that I will update soon. My last week of school is coming up and that means finals are coming up! So I will be studying. VVasted time will probably be able to update, because she doesn't have finals… lucky… But I will update… I am sure… probably the 29 or 30 of may. The 28 I am celebrating my birthday, and the first day of summer with my friends.

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE U REVIEW THE FASTER WE UPDATE! So plz click that blue button on the button of the screen!

-twilightExBluver98

(I am not sure what VVasted time has to say… She is sleeping and I can't ask her… I'll put it up after I find out what she wants to say.


	3. TICKERZ!

**A/N**

Thanks for all the reviews!! You ALL rock!! Just letting you know this is just one of those funny, stupid, pointless chapters, but it is still kind of important and we hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!!

-twilightExBlover98 & VVastedtime

**Disclaimer:**

VVastedtime: Only 3 more steps till I own Twilight! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA! And then Edward is MINE! ALL MINE!!

TwilightExBlover98: Uh…sorry to tell you but that won't ever happen. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight AND Edward.

VVastedtime: WHAT?! NOO!! -sniff- I wanted Edward!! -falls to the ground and starts sobbing-

TwilightExBlover98: MUAHAHAHA! I FOOLED HER!! NOW! Edward is MINE! Muahahahaha! Now, only 10 more steps. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7- OOF! -falls smack down on the ground-

VVastedtime: Ha! You tripped! You are SO clumsy! You thought you fooled me but it was the other way around! MUAHAHA! 1, 2-

TwilightExBlover98: OH NO YOU DON'T! -runs to VVastedtime and starts choking her-

VVastedtime: -starts choking TwilightExBlover98-

They started to get closer and closer to the edge of the steps. And underneath the steps is blackness. A black hole. TwilightExBlover98 slipped off the steps and grabbed onto

VVastedtime's ankle. Which pulls her down and she grabs onto the step to avoid falling into the black hole.

"Help!!" They yelled over and over again.

TwilightExBlover98: I'm sorry I started choking!! You're my best friend. It was jealously of you having Edward…it…it just made me mad! Forgive me!

VVastedtime: I forgive you! But could you ever forgive me? I'm SO sorry!! You can own twilight and have Edward!!

TwilightExBlover98: Oh! I forgive you!! We can share Edward and share Twilight!

VVastedtime: Sure, if we can ever get out of here!

Suddenly they hear a voice. A powerful one.

Stephenie Meyer: I will help you but you can NOT own Twilight OR Edward. They are mine. Understand?

VVastedtime & TwilightExblover98: -sobs- What?

Stephenie Meyer: Say it.

VVastedtime & TwilightExBluver98: -pouts- Fine.

VVastedtime: YOU own Twilight.

Stephenie Meyer: And?

TwilightExBluver98: -sobs harder- AND Edward! Okay!? You happy now!? All we own is a copy of the Twilight series! -cries-

VVastedtime: Can you help us up now?

And with that they lived happily ever after without owning Twiligth and Edward!

**Chapter 2**

"You know each other?" Tanya asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, not really. I called a taxi about two or three times and NONE stopped, and then Edward called for a taxi and three literarily stopped and he gave one to me. So we don't really know each other. What a small world, huh?"

"Oh." Tanya said.

"Yeah." Edward said and chuckled, "Well I have to run. Nice seeing you again, Bella. Bye, Tanya." Edward said smiling and gave a light kiss on Tanya's cheek.

"Bye." I said with a small smile.

"See you tonight, Edward." Tanya said and gave a hug to Edward. I felt like I was intruding on them when I know wasn't. At least I don't think I was.

Edward walked out the door with a wave.

"Okay, well I have to go soon too. So, let me give you a quick heads up and then I shall go." I nodded in response.

"He usually takes his nap at twelve PM. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. And he will let you know when he is hungry or thirsty. Tommy is allowed all around the house but we prefer if you have him stay in the room, down this hall," She said pointing to the hallway on right, "the first to the left. It has a little kitchen, little bathroom, and almost all of Tommy's toys. You will find the emergency numbers in that kitchen, along with food for Tommy and yourself. I should be home around six o'clock."

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Tommy?! I'm leaving!" Called Tanya. Suddenly a little foot came out from underneath a table. A little one, like where you would put your keys, mail, purse, etc. And then a little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, chubby cheeks, and with a grin. Came out from under the table. He looked so cute!

"He, he." he giggled, "Bye-bye mommy."

"Oh, bye, baby." Tanya said leaning down, giving him a kiss, "Bella, this is Tommy. He is four. Have a nice time guys!"

I smiled, "Bye!"

"Oh! By the way, when Tommy is really quiet that means he is up to something and usually not something good," She said quietly and quickly, "Bye!" She rushed to the door.

"Wait…what?!" I said running after her but it was too late. She was already driving away.

I closed the door and looked behind myself at Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy. I'm Bella." I said smiling, crouching down to be the same height as him.

"Hi." he said. His voice was cute too!

"Okay, let's go into the room your mom was talking about." I was really surprised about the house. I thought it was going to be REALLY expensive looking but it doesn't. Well it does a little--like it still looks really nice. It looks ordinary but still something from a magazine--really nice furniture and style and everything! The entrance was awesome, wood flooring -- light wood. The front door was wood, painted white and had a square of stained glass on it. That was real pretty too. It had purple, green, red, blue, yellow, and so on in it. The house looked small from the outside but really, it's HUGE! They had a few drawings and paintings Tommy made. They made a homey touch.I walked towards the hallway and at the end of the hallway was a picture of Edward, Tanya, and Tommy. I smiled thinking about someday of having my own home and I would have a picture similar of that of my family and myself. Tommy ran ahead of me into the room and I followed behind.

"Tommy?" I called looking into the room, I didn't see him. The room was longer than it was wide. I saw two doors on the right side of the room and big opening on the left side. There was a TV hanging on the wall with a sofa and love seat, they had a shelf full of DVDs on the side, I guess they don't watch much TV. _Where's Tommy?_ _Here just ran in here a minute ago_. I thought turning my thoughts towards him. I walked over to the big opening on the left, I peaked my head through. _Nothing. Hmm._

"BOO!" yelled Tommy from behind. I gasped.

"What the-" I stopped mid-sentence, "Oh my gosh, Tommy! Don't do that again, understand? You scared me so badly!"

He giggled. It seemed he found scaring me amusing, interesting. He then ran in to one of the doors to the right. I walked in following him. The room was filled with Tommy's toys. It was a mess. The toys were scattered everywhere. There was a toy truck all the way in the far end, markers in one side of the room, stack of papers here and there, two crayons close to my feet and some on the other side, and so on. Tommy had gone to take some paper and picked up crayons and markers. He then walked to me and looked up.

"Do you want to draw?" I asked. He just nodded and walked out of the room into the other. I walked in behind him and sat on the couch. He took a seat next to me and started drawing. Every now and then he would nudge me to look at his drawing, which was always a bunch of scribbles and curls going everywhere in many colors and I would say things like "Wow , Tommy! That is very good! Have you ever thought of becoming an artist?" and he would just laugh or shake his head.

"I'm hungry." He said dropping the papers and putting the markers and crayons down by his side.

"What would you like?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"How about..." I put my hand to my chin, "A ham and cheese sandwich?" I asked looking down. He nodded his head with dramatic movements.

"Yeah? Okay." I got up and walked up to the opening. It was a nice. It was just a small square room. On the left there was a silver fridge and next to it there was a microwave on a counter. The wall on the back had wooden counters with marble tops. There was a sink in the center and to the right corner there was a dish washer. On the right wall there was an oven. I walked up to the fridge and opened it. I got some cheese and ham. Then I went to through the cabinets until I found the bread. When I had the bread I took out two pieces from the bag and placed them on the counter. I took out a piece of cheese and ham and put it on the bread. When I finished making the sandwich, I went back into the room and gave Tommy his sandwich.

"Will you like something to drink?" I asked kneeling. He nodded his head and took a bite of the sandwich.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Chocolate milk!" He said smiling widely. I smiled at him and got up. I went back into the kitchen and got some chocolate milk for Tommy. I gave him the milk and sat back down on the couch. Tommy sat next to me and ate. _I think I'll call Edward... I haven't heard his voice in years..._ I took out my cell phone and dialed the phone number I had memorized yesterday.

One ring, two rings, three rings...

"Hello?" Someone asked me on the other line.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Bella!"

"Bella? Is To-"

"It's been so long! How are you!?"

There was a pause. "Oh. Hi Bella! Yeah It has been too long." He said getting more excitement in his voice.

"Why did you say 'oh'?"

"No! Its just that our babysitter is named Bella."

"Oh..." I am a babysitter... Tommy's dad's name is Edward... My name is Bella... could he...? No...

"Anyways! How's it going?" I asked.

"I am great! How are you?"

"Fine." I smiled as I talked to him. Hearing his voice was just like if a weight has been lifted. He was such a great friend. We have to get together some time. I sat there talking to him about what has happened to me all these years, and he told me about his life.

"Right! You told me about that! When are you getting married?" I asked.

"I'm getting married in about... 2 months." He replied.

"Good for you." I said smiling."So, who are you marrying?" From the other line I heard a voice talking to Edward.

"Edward! Get to work, you've talked on the phone enough."

"Bella, I have to go. Call you later okay?" He asked.

"Sure! T.T.Y.L." I said in text message language which I always used with him.

He chuckled and said bye.

"Bye." I replied and shut the phone. Through the little screen of my red Rzar phone I could see the 'Call Ended' note and the time that flashed '2:04:13'. _Wow... we talked a long time._ I looked to my side to look at Tommy he was now drawing again. Since I had not done it before I looked around the room more. On walls there were many pictures Tommy had drawn. I kept moving my eyes around the room, next to the stack of DVD's there was a couple of films. 'Tommy's first word', 'First time Tommy walked' and things like that were written on each one. Next to it was a video camera. In the left corner of the room there was a book shelf filled with old copies of books I have never heard of. I searched through the shelf's finding nothing. I then finally came across _Wuthering Heights_. I picked it up carefully and blowed of the dust. I then walked back to Tommy and sat next to him. I opened the book to start reading it for like the fifth time.

Tommy tugged on my shirt a couple times and then I looked down. He wanted me to see some more of his colorful scribbles. I said they were very good, and went back to my reading. I was now on chapter nine and I had completely gone into my own world so I turned to check on Tommy. Tommy wasn't sitting next to me.

"Tommy?" I said closing the book as I got up. "Tommy!?" I called out again.

I dropped the book down onto the couch and went into the opening.

"Are you in here?" I asked going into the room._ No._ I sighed and walked back out. I checked in the kitchen, bathroom. _No where._ I went outside of his room and into the living room. I walked around aimlessly. I didn't know where I was going.

"Tommy?" I asked again. Again... nothing. I then heard something coming from the hallway. I then saw him. All the way at the end of the hallway, with a very wide smile. It kinda scared me... not in the terror kind of way though.

"TICKERZ!" He screamed. I then realized what he had meant to say; stickers. He had sanitary napkins sticked on everywhere. There were about 4 on his face, 5 on his right arm, 3 on his other, 4 on his left leg, and 5 on the other leg, and there was 6 on his shirt. I quickly got to him and started taking off all the 'stickers'.

"No, Tommy. Those are bad stickers." I said to him.

"Bad... tickerz?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Yes Tommy. Bad stickers." I said taking off the last one. I quickly found a trash can by the door of Tommy's room and threw them away.

"Come Tommy." I said walking into his room. He came back and sat next to me again. He had another 3 on his back. _How did he reach there?_ I took the three off and walked back to the trash can to throw them away. When I came back he was holding a DVD.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said in that adorable voice of his. I smiled. He gave me the DVD and I put it into the DVD player. I went back down to sit looking at the case. We were about to watch 'The Incredibles'. I never really paid attention to the movie. Tommy on the other hand was jumping up and down shouting "The Incredibles!" throughout the whole movie. He laughed and yelled. I just stared at the TV screen blankly. I glanced at my watch every now and then. It was 5:48. Tanya would be here any minute. So I turned my head back at the TV and sighed. Tommy now was nudging me and pointing at the screen. I sighed once again. A couple minutes later I heard a door open."I'm home!" I heard Tanya yell to us. Tommy darted out of the room and I followed. Tanya crouched down with her purse still over her shoulder and the keys in her right hand to hug Tommy. Tommy ran into her open arms screaming "Mommy!". I stood there smiling, hoping some day my child would do that.

"How was he?" Tanya asked pcking Tommy up.

"He was great!" I said not telling her about the 'tickerz'.

"Well that's good." She said nodding. She then put Tommy down and rummaged through her purse. She took out her wallet and handed me three twenty dollar bills. _Wow, that's a lot of money. At least for me._ She must have seen my surprised expression because she started explaining.

"Five dollars an hour. You were here twelve hours." She shrugged.

"Okay, thanks," I said smiling at her.

"Well, you may leave if you like. See you tomorrow. Same time." She said walking into to Tommy's room. I took out my cell and called Alice.

"Hello, Alice here!" Alice said through the other line.

"Hello, Alice? Can you pick me up at Tanya's? The address is posted on the fridge." I said to her.

"Sure, be there in a couple minutes."

"Thank you, bye." I said.

"Bye." I closed my phone shut and put it back in my purse. I sat down on the couch near the door and waited. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door and Tanya came to open it.

"Hello." Tanya greeted to whoever was at the door.

"Hello! I am Alice I'm here to pick Bella up." I then got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hi! Ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Goodbye Bella, see you tomorrow." Tanya said.

"Bye." Alice then looked at me and waited.

"Hold on let me get my purse." I saw Tanya walk back into her room and Tommy followed her in. I then grabbed my purse and went back to Alice.

"Let's go." I said.

" 'Kay." Alice said turning around.

"NO MOMMY! THOSE ARE BAD TICKERZ!" Alice froze and then turned her head to look at me. I mouthed a 'go!' and pushed her to the car. When we got in. She put her key into the ignition and then looked at me and pointed to the house as if saying 'explain'.

"I'll tell you when we get there just go!" I said. And with that she speeded out of the drive way. The ride so far was quiet until we got to a red light.

"Now that we are not there. Explain," She said. I sighed. I told her what happened and she ended up laughing.

"No... wonder... haha!" She said in between laughs. I just sat there and glared at her."Sorry! It's funny." She said finally calming down a bit.

I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat as the light turned green. We finally got there and I went into my closet to get some clothes. I went into the shower and let the hot water run down my back. When I was done I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and put my clothes on. I went to my laptop and checked my email. I started deleting all the junk email I had. Then I saw a familiar name and pressed it.

Hey Bella,

What a nice surprise to get a call from you today! Maybe we can talk tomorrow. Well... ttyl. Haha. I'll call you.

Your friend, Edward

P.S. Now my fiancée also thinks your our babysitter and she is wondering why I am emailing you. I just told her you were an old friend, not our babysitter. Haha!

I smiled. I was about to write something else but Alice came. She looked over my shoulder.

"Edward! You talked to him! He was your old friend right? Wow, how is he?" Alice asked.

"He's good. He's getting married in like two months. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah. It is. Haha. I don't even know the guy. And look at me, saying 'well that's great!'" Alice pointed out. I just nodded and walked into our room. I got in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the short chapter!!

READERS: Promise next one will be longer?

US: WE PROMISE!

LOL! 'kay so... yeah! REVIEW!! So, sorry for the long wait! And sorry if there is any mistakes!!

-TwilightExBluver98 & VVastedtime


End file.
